Urban Legends
by JASPER'S MATE
Summary: Three small one shots that will give you the creeps and make you wonder... Who? Why? and How? Anyone afraid of clowns... how about killers? Read and review...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfict in a long time. I have deleted my un-complete stories but in the future, I'm not sure when , I will repost them finish and grammer corrected. That is for anyone who wanted to read them but never got the chance to... **

**Anyways about this story... well I was bored and I did some google search on old myths and creepy stories and I came upon this one... well sort. There was no Bella but anyways I hope you enjoy. For the time being I will mainly do one-shots so don't ask me to continue this story the answer will be NO! not because I don't want to but because this is a one shot and I have figured out that I do better with one-shots. So enjoy, spread the word about this story and review! **

**Love ya' Jasper'smate :D**

I knocked on the door lightly. This was my first time babysitting Dr. Cullen's children of 6 and 8 and I could already tell that the night's payment would be worth missing a Saturday night. I had been a bit annoyed when Renée, my mom, had told me that she had promise Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen that I would babysit their two little boys Emmett and Jasper for the night, but as I looked at the three-story tall house and driver who waited outside, I knew it was worth it. The only thing bothering me was the fact that I hadn't seen my boyfriend Edward all day long.

He had been stuck with some of his cousins from Alaska and I had flat-out told him I would not go to his house until they left. Tanya, Irina, Kate and Edward might be related but they were worlds apart. Edward was sweet and nice to all who deserve it. The three cousins were flat out mean and rude. After my first meeting with them I cried for three days straight! Safe to say that was the last time I was willing to go anywhere near those three. The door suddenly open and I was caught in a tight hug. I had never met Mrs. Cullen so this surprise me. Were people actually this nice all the time?

"Oh Bella thank you so much for doing this! This is the first time in three months, Carlisle has gotten a break from the hospital and we wanted to go out but didn't have who to take care of the children and then Carlisle told me he had found a babysitter and I just couldn't believe it!" she spoke rapidly and I had to concentrate to catch-all she said in the end I heard half of it which seemed nice enough so I smiled and nodded. That was what I usually do anyways...

"It's my pleasure Mrs. Cullen" I half lied.

"Thank you anyways but come in Carlisle is just putting the kids to bed! and please call me Esme!-" she said as she lightly tugged me in. I stepped into the house and my eyes immediately zeroed in on the huge family picture hung in the middle of a white wall. They were the perfect family... rich and hot! The husband looked like a movie star. Esme looked like she stepped out of a magazine of Vogue and the two little boys in the picture were the perfect blend of cuteness and adorable. "-Let me show you the way" she said as she started walking towards the stair case.

"Now Emmett and Jasper are a pair of tricksters. They will try to bribe you into letting them sleep late which is why Carlisle is putting them to bed now so you wouldn't have to deal with that. Emmett's tricks will be obvious. Jasper is the one you need to look out for but don't worry. After they go to sleep they rarely wake up but there is that small chance so I would feel better if you were warned" she said smiling back at me.

"I understand Esme, boys will be boys" I halfteased. She laughed lightly.

"Oh my mother used to say that to me all the time!" she said before we came to a stop in front of a room with the door open. Dr. Cullen sat on the side of a huge bed where I could see two little boys laying underneath a blanket. The blond one who I assume was Jasper had both his arms around a cowboy doll. Emmett for some reason looked pale and sick.

"Is Emmett sick?" I asked Dr. Cullen as he made his way towards us. He smiled.

"Please call me Carlisle and no he is not sick, well maybe from too much imagination but nothing you should worry about"

"Too much imagination?" I asked taking another look at little Emmett.

"The boys have created an imaginary friend but nothing to worry about as Carlisle says" Esme said waving her hand dismissively. I nodded. They knew better. There were after all the parents. Carlisle and I started walking downstairs as Esme said goodbye to Emmett and Jasper.

"I apologize for this Bella but the house is having some minor reconstruction done and we don't want you to get hurt so we would like you to stay on the first room on the third floor just down the hall from the boys for the night."  
"Of course" I agreed nodding. I could do that. I could even take a nap while the boys slept.

"Thank you again for doing this Bella" Esme said as she came down the stairs. "We don't know what we would do if you hadn't come along"

"It's alright Esme. Both of you go on ahead and have fun!" I said. I watched as Esme and Carlisle disappeared with the car and driver. I sight as I close the door and looked around. I shook my head. I didn't see any sign of construction anywhere but I was not going to not follow a rule that was so simple. That decision was made easier as I walked in the room where I was supposed to wait. It held a very comfortable looking couch and a huge plasma tv. The walls were a mahogany color and the wooden floors were covered with a smooth round mat. I sight. This was living. The only thing that was bad was the clown statue in the far corner of the room.

I shudder. That was a creepy thing. It stood maybe 5'9, 6 feet and was as realistic a statue as I ever seen. His bright red hair and white makeup made me almost want to run away. Especially with that big creepy ass smile. As I step closer I couldn't help but feel like the eyes were following me but I guess that's what everyone feels when presented with something this creepy. I shudder again and stepped away. I turn on the tv and changed it to a nice channel. Not an hour had passed before a heard little whimper from down the hall. I quickly rose and walked towards the boys' room. Emmett was completely covered by the blanket while Jasper's head stuck out. His scanning the room every three seconds.

"Are you okay?" I murmured soothingly. Both jumped at my voice.

"Can you stay with us?" Jasper asked quietly. His eyes were completely focused on the open door and the hallway beyond. I nodded and laid at the foot of the bed. An hour maybe two passed before I felt them calm themselves enough to sleep. I quietly stood up and walked back to the other room. I grimace at the creepy clown statue and tried to ignore it by watching tv. That worked for about three seconds before it became too much. I quickly stood up and went to stand in front of the statue. God it looked so real... and eyes! if I didn't know better I would think they were real. I sight. This clown thing was freaking me out too much. I quickly picked up the phone and looked through the contacts. I found Carlisle's number easy enough. It ranged three times before he picked up.

"Bella is there a problem?" he asked. His voice was laced with worry.

"No, not problem here. I was just wondering if I could move rooms. I know you said I had to stay in this room but and no offence the clown statue is creeping me out" I shuddered as I looked at the clown statue from the corner of my eye. Seriously that thing couldn't look more out-of-place. I wonder what made Esme or Carlisle buy that thing?

"Bella listen to me very carefully"

"Okay?" I answered confused.

"Leave the room, go to the children's' room, lock the door and call the police" he instructed. I frown as I slowly made my way out the room. I was beyond confused...

"Whats going on Carlisle?" I asked as I came into the children's' room. They were sleeping just like I left them.

"We don't have a clown statue" he said. I froze and could only think one thing.

Oh shit!

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I tried making it good. **

**So please review and I may do more one-shots. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Creepy 2

**Okay I will say this one more time. No need to be rude or anything but these stories are ONE-SHOTS.**

**The point is to make my readers wonder what could have happen next... That doesn't mean I **

**wouldn't do any more one shots for these type of thing. **

**Turns out I sort of like them...**

**Anyways!**

**NEW SHORT ONE SHOT STORY**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Okay, now remember, no parties, no friends over and that includes boyfriends-" I rolled my eyes. For the first time Charlie and Renee were going to leave me by myself while they went out and enjoyed a night out. It was long coming and I was glad it was finally here.

"Okay I get it. Don't worry, I have Jake to keep me company" I said pointing to my dog. Charlie took one look at the beast and nodded. Jake was huge nobody would dare to try to break into this house. It also helped that your dad was the chief of police and that you lived in a place where the most hard core crime committed was speeding.

"Okay just don't answer the door for anyone except us. Do you remember the secret word?" He looked at me with anxiety as if it was that easy to forget the "secret" word.

"Yes" I answered not wanting to say it.

"What is it?" he persisted. I sight. He was really going to make me say it.

"Pick-a-boo-poo" I breath. God just saying it made me blush from embarrassment. Charlie nodded though, as if by answering I had given him the best present there could be.

"Good, see Charlie she knows the word now lets go before we miss our reservations" Renee said pulling Charlie out the door. She winked as she saw me sight in relief.

"Okay but don't hesitate to call if something happens sweetie okay?" Charlie called as he got into the car.

"Okay dad!" I called back as I waved goodbye. I closed and locked the door behind me. I looked at the clock only to sigh in annoyance. Charlie's goodbye's had taken longer than I thought and now it was way past 11. If I didn't go to sleep now, I would never wake up in the morning. So with a small growl I climbed the stairs, took a shower and got ready to go to bed. I fell asleep quickly while Jake slept underneath the bed. It was his favorite place to sleep and nothing could get him to sleep anywhere else.

_Drip, Drip, Drip_

I groaned as I woke up. I lifted my head frowning.

Drip, Drip, Drip

I stood up and went to the bathroom. I tighten the handles in the shower stall and went back to bed. I lower my hand and felt Jake lick my hand. I smiled. Good he was still here. He had a habit of sometimes waking up and going outside in the cold only to come back cold and wet. I laid down again and fell asleep.

_Drip, Drip, Drip_

I frowned as I looked at the clock. 12:24 am. I slipped out the warm bed and went to check the bathroom again. I turned on the lights this time and when I saw that the shower was not the one that was dripping I made my way downstairs. Half asleep I tighten the handles on the kitchen sink and went back upstairs to my warm bed. I let Jake lick my hand to make sure he had remain unmoving. Just as I was about to fall into sleep one more time I heard the dripping continue.

_Drip, Drip, Drip_

I refuse to get up again. If it was not the shower or the kitchen then it must be something else and I would not waste my sleeping time to find a leak that may not be found. So with the thought in mind I ignored the dripping sound and fell back to sleep.

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. I groaned as I sat up and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. I got out of bed and made my way to the closet. I was thinking that today seemed like a nice day to wear something girly for once. I open the doors only to scream. Charlie appeared not a second later his gun on hold followed by Renee who looked half asleep.

"What's going on!?" Charlie demanded.

"Oh my god!" Renee whispered looking into my closet.

"Let me see" Charlie said moving Renee aside. He gasped as he saw what had made me scream. Jake hung from a rope, upside down. He stomach had a long jagged line covered with half dried blood. The floor below him was full with a puddle of blood.

"Jesus christ" Charlie murmured. "What happen last night Bella?" Charlie demanded turning to look at me only to freeze. I frowned when I notice he wasn't looking at me but behind me.

"Dad?" I breathed turning around only to come to a complete stop when I saw the wall against my bed.

In deep red blood something was written in the wall.

"Humans can lick too"

* * *

**I hope you like it!**

**I was reading more urban legens and I just thought this one was awesome. **

**If you want more I'll need to be bribe... With reviews sooooo**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Lights Out

**I apologize for the delay but I had no internet and I was unable to update.**

**I think this will be my last post for a while... Sorry**

**Unless I find a really good urban legend...**

**Anyways hope you guys like it. **

**Please spread the word of my creepy stories... Please?**

* * *

I close my eyes and tried to tune the loud music from the other side of wall. No such luck. The music infiltrated my mind and kept annoying the hell out of me. I had enough. This was not my day! First I lost my English book which I needed to finish the five page essay due tomorrow. I had discovered it in last place I thought to look… my school bag. I had been so sure I had left it somewhere in study hall. Now I was rushing against time to finish this essay and my other homework assignments due tomorrow.

I pushed away from the desk I had been working on and left my dorm room. I walked briskly next door and pounded on my neighbor's door.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up! People are studying jackass!" I screamed over the music. The door flew open and my jaw dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so loud." I stared at the god in front of me and willed myself to speak.

"This is a girls' only dorm" I blurted out. He smirked and rubbed the back of his neck looking sheepish.

"Yeah there was a mistake with my room assignment. I'm stuck here for a few hours until they fix it… I'm Edward by the way" he said holding out his hand.

"Bella" I said shaking his very muscular… very manly but surprisingly smooth hand.

"Well Bella it was very nice to meet you and I'll keep the noise to a minimum" he promised.

"Okay" I breathed as he closed the door. I stood there for a moment before shaking myself from my stupor. I officially love this college…

In my two years attending Baylor University I had never seen any guy below cute level. My roommate and I had once joked around that the administration office lady single handily picked only cute guys to attend this school. So far we had not been proven wrong. As I returned to my room I spotted a pair of feet sticking out of my bed.

I froze and quickly but quietly grabbed the bat that for some reason unknown I own. I was not athletic and I had no idea how to actually play baseball… or whatever girls play with bats. I slowly took the last step and raised the bat higher. I took a deep breath. This had been the first time someone had broken into my room and I mentally scolded myself for not closing the door behind me even if I had just been a few feet away from it. Suddenly the pair of feet moved and a voice I knew sounded.

"Ooh found them!" a girly voice squeal. Dina moved from underneath my bed and froze when she saw me with a bat over my head.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked looking at me like I had suddenly grown two heads.

"Practicing my swing?" I tried. She raised an eyebrow. She knew about my athletic abilities only too well.

"You weren't planning on hitting me with it were you?" she asked sarcastically.

"What me?" I asked my voice a small squeak.

"Yeah you"

"Of course not D, what kind of friend would I be if I hit you purposely with a bat?" I asked lowering the bat and rolling my eyes.

"You would be my small town _I'm afraid bugs may break into my room_ friend." She teased. I rolled my eyes again and let the bat fall with a thump on the floor.

"What were you doing down there?" I asked as I moved back to the pile of books on the desk.

"Looking for my favorite pair of shoes" Dina said holding up a pair of stilettoes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Those are mine." I pointed out. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Mine, yours, ours, sheesh Bella" she said as she placed the shoes on her feet.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I trailed my eyes across my paper looking for any grammar errors.

"Party" Dina answered.

"Of course" I said nodding and smirking without looking up.

"Wanna go?" she asked as she looked at herself in the small mirror in the room.

"No I need to do some work. I need to go to the library anyways…" I said checking the time. It was six and it closed at nine, I had time.

"Well you better hurry they're closing in an hour"

"What?!" I screech.

"Yeah remember they are closing early this whole month for some redecorating or something" she said while I hurriedly grabbed all my books. Of course it would just be my luck that I would forget that small tidbit of information.

"I'll see you later" I called as I ran to the elevator down the hallway.

"Be careful!" I head Dina call after me. I didn't answer as I push the button for the ground floor. As I exited the building I shivered as a cold wind ruffled my hair. Winter was coming and the time was changing. Already it was starting to get dark. I jogged to the library only to loudly curse halfway there when I realize I had left my English book back in the room.

I ran back and took the stairs two at a time as I sprinted towards my room. I open the door. The book was on the floor by the desk. The lights were off but the light from the hallway showed that Dina was sleeping. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I grabbed my book without turning the lights on. I didn't want to wake her up. She probably wanted to take a nap so she would be fully rested for the party.

I left and made it to the library. I spent the remaining thirty minutes there and thankfully got all the books I needed for the rest of my essay. I walked back slowly now. I knew I would be able to finish the essay if I just worked on it for another hour. The elevator dinged in my floor and I stepped out only to skid to a halt.

In front of me stood a small crowd, they all kept whispering to each other and some where even crying…

"What's going on?" I asked a girl who stood at the edge. She looked at me and her face whitened. It seemed to have a tidal wave effect because as soon as I spoke people pointed and whispered behind hands. Fear started growing inside as I pushed and shoved people aside. As I got closer to the end of the crowd Edward appeared.

"Bella stop!" he said capturing me in his hands.

"What's going on?" I demanded. I felt like throwing up and the feeling grew ten times when I saw police officers surrounding a door which number I couldn't see but I couldn't lie to myself… that was my door…

"Bella… I'm so sorry they found-"I didn't let him finish as I finally pushed pass the crowd and came to stop in front of my room. Yellow police tape was in place but I ignored it as I enter the room. I cried out as I saw Dina lay on her bed. Her face, bloody and mangled beyond recognition but her shoes… my shoes told me it was her. Her mouth hug open and I shuddered when I noticed some of her teeth missing. My eyes ran over the rest of her body and tears mercifully blurred my vision but not before I noticed her clothing ripped in certain places…

"Hey-Hey get her out of here!" a police officer shouted. I looked away from Dina's body, the blood too much for me and froze when I noticed the letters on the wall above my bed. I felt hands pushed me back and Edward grabbing me from the police officer.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Who…?"

"I found her… I was looking for you and the door was unlocked… I'm so sorry Bella" he said.

"Did you see it?" I breathed. I saw his immediate understanding.

"Yes" he whispered.

"Aren't you glad you didn't turn the light on" we bother whispered together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading:) **

**I hope I creeped you out.**

**Tell me if I did please. **

**Nothing would make me happier:) **

**Review?**


End file.
